wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXIX
Nazajutrz nadeszła chwila odjazdu Zbyszka. On sam siedział wysoko na rosłym koniu bojowym, a swoi otaczali go dokoła. Jagienka, stojąc wedle strzemienia, wznosiła ku młodziankowi w milczeniu swe smutne niebieskie oczy, jakby chcąc przed rozstaniem napatrzyć się na niego dowoli. Maćko razem z księdzem Kalebem przy drugim strzemieniu, a tuż obok giermek z Sieciechówną. On zwracał głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, zamieniając z nimi takie krótkie słowa, jakie zwykle wypowiada się przed długą podróżą: "Ostańcie zdrowi!" – "Niech cię Bóg prowadzi!" – "Czas już!" – "Hej, czas! czas!" Poprzednio już był pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i z Jagienką, którą pod nogi podjął, dziękując jej za życzliwość. A teraz, gdy spoglądał na nią z wysokiego rycerskiego siodła, miał ochotę powiedzieć jej jeszcze jakie dobre słowo, gdyż jej wzniesione oczy i twarz mówiły mu tak wyraźnie: "Wróć!" – że serce wzbierało mu rzetelną wdzięcznością. I jak gdyby odpowiadając na tę jej niemą wymowę, rzekł: – Jaguś, ku tobie jako ku siestrze rodzonej... Wiesz!... Nic więcej nie rzekę! – Wiem. Bóg ci zapłać. – I o stryjcu pamiętaj. – I ty pamiętaj. – Jużci, wrócę, jeśli nie zginę. – Nie giń. Raz już, w Płocku, gdy wspomniał o wyprawie, powiedziała mu tak samo: "Nie giń", ale teraz słowa te wyszły z jeszcze większej głębi jej duszy i może dla ukrycia łez pochyliła się przy tym tak, że czoło jej dotknęło na chwilę kolana Zbyszka. A tymczasem pachołkowie konni przy bramie trzymający juczne konie, gotowi już do drogi, poczęli śpiewać: :Nie zginie pierścień, złocisty pierścień :Nie zginie. Kruk go odniesie, z pola odniesie :Dziewczynie. – W drogę! – zawołał Zbyszko. – W drogę. – Boże cię prowadź! Matko Najświętsza! Zatętniły kopyta na drewnianym zwodzonym moście, jeden z koni zarżał przeciągle, inne poczęły parskać i orszak ruszył. Ale Jagienka, Maćko, ksiądz, Tolima oraz Czech ze swą niewiastą i ci słudzy, którzy zostawali w Spychowie, wyszli na most i patrzyli na odjeżdżających. Ksiądz Kaleb żegnał ich krzyżem czas długi, aż gdy wreszcie znikli za wysokimi krzami olszyny, rzekł: – Pod tym znakiem nie dosięgnie ich zła przygoda. A Maćko dodał: – Pewnie, ale i to też dobrze, że konie czyniły parskanie okrutne. * Lecz i oni nie zostali już długo w Spychowie. Po dwóch tygodniach załatwił stary rycerz sprawy z Czechem, który osiadł dzierżawą na majętności, sam zaś na czele długiego szeregu wozów otoczonych zbrojną czeladzią ruszył z Jagienką w stronę Bogdańca. Niezupełnie radzi patrzyli na owe wozy ksiądz Kaleb i stary Tolima, bo, prawdę rzekłszy, Maćko złupił trochę Spychów – ale ponieważ Zbyszko całkiem zdał na niego rządy – nikt nie śmiał mu się sprzeciwić. Zresztą byłby zabrał jeszcze więcej, gdyby go nie była hamowała Jagienka, z którą sprzeczał się wprawdzie, wydziwiając na "babskie rozumy" – ale której słuchał jednak prawie we wszystkim. Trumny Danusinej nie wieźli jednak, gdyż skoro Spychów nie został sprzedany, Zbyszko wolał, aby została z ojcami. Wieźli natomiast moc pieniędzy i różnych bogactw, w znacznej części złupionych swego czasu na Niemcach w rozlicznych bitwach, które stoczył z nimi Jurand. Toteż Maćko, spoglądając teraz na ładowne, pokryte rogożami wozy, radował się w duszy na myśl, jak wspomoże i urządzi Bogdaniec. Zatruwała mu jednak tę radość obawa, że Zbyszko może polec, ale znając sprawność rycerską młodzianka, nie tracił jednak nadziei, że wróci szczęśliwie, i z rozkoszą o tej chwili rozmyślał. – Może to Bóg tak chciał – mówił sobie – żeby wpierw dostał Zbyszko Spychów. a potem Moczydoły i wszystko, co po opacie zostało? Niech jeno wróci szczęśliwie, to mu kasztel godny w Bogdańcu wystawię; a wtedy obaczym!... Tu przypomniało mu się, że Cztan z Rogowa i Wilk z Brzozowej pewnie niezbyt mile go przyjmą i że może trzeba się będzie z nimi potykać, ale o to nie dbał, równie jak stary koń bojowy nie dba, gdy mu do bitwy iść przyjdzie. Zdrowie mu wróciło, czuł siłę w kościach i wiedział, że tym zabijakom, groźnym wprawdzie, ale nie mającym nijakiego ćwiczenia rycerskiego, łatwo da rady. Wprawdzie co innego mówił przed niedawnym czasem Zbyszkowi – mówił to jednak tylko dlatego, by go do powrotu skłonić. "Hej! szczuka ja, a oni kiełbie – myślał – niech mi lepiej od głowy nie zachodzą!" Natomiast zaniepokoiło go co innego: Zbyszko Bóg wie kiedy oto wróci, a przy tym Jagienkę uważa całkiem tylko za siostrę. Nuż dziewka patrzy na niego też jak na brata i nuż nie zechce czekać na jego niepewny powrót? Więc zwrócił się do niej i rzekł: – Słuchaj, Jagna, nie mówię ja o Cztanie i Wilku, bo to grube chłopiska i nie dla ciebie. Tyś teraz dworka!... Ale wedle tego, że to roki ci są!... Już nieboszczyk Zych powiadał, że czujesz Bożą wolę, a to temu kilka lat... Boja tam wiem! Mówią, że jak dziewce za ciasno we wianuszku, to ci sama gotowa szukać takiego, co by jej go z głowy zdjął... Ma się rozumieć, że ni Cztan, ni Wilk... Ale jakoże miarkujesz? – O co wy się pytacie? – Nie wydasz–li ty się za kogo bądź? – Ja?... Ja mniszką ostanę. – Nie powiadaj byle czego! A jak Zbyszko wróci? Ale ona potrząsnęła głową: – Mniszką ostanę. – No, a jakby cię pokochał? Jakby cię prosił okrutnie? Na to dziewczyna odwróciła zarumienioną twarz do pola, ale wiatr, który właśnie od pola wiał, przyniósł Maćkowi cichą odpowiedź: – To nie ostanę. Krzyżacy 71